1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure of the present invention relates to an inverter, in particularly to an inverter capable of adjusting its height with respect to the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Inverter is used for transforming external electrical power into working electrical voltage needed by circuit boards of electronic devices. Thus, the inverter is an important component for most of the electronic devices.
While conventional inverter having an E-shaped magnet is operating, external electrical power will be inputted into the inverter and is transformed into working voltage for the electronic device. Since the inverter is standingly welded onto the circuit board and has a certain height over the circuit board, the thickness and size of the electronic device will be increased. That makes the electronic device not easy to carry.
As technology keeps improving, many electronic devices follow the trend towards downsizing. The electronic devices can be downsized and easy to carry. As FIG. 1 shows, a wiring frame of an inverter used in the electronic device is designed to a horizontal structure. The horizontal structure can decrease the height of the inverter over the circuit board. However, the height of the inverter over the circuit board is still high, and the layout block area on the circuit board is still large.